An Unexpected Surprise
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: He goes out running, never expecting to find his lover and his friend waiting on him.  /Slash\ ye be warned


_A/N: Nothing more than a PWP. So if xplicty type smut offends don't read. I'm not saying that this is a true accounting of their feelings that this has in any way happened. The inspiration for this fic came from a conversation at work about a believable three-way between three men (duh! Hench the word three-way) and I was challenged to write it out. Now it only took twenty minutes for it to be hand written, so I decided to type it up and share it with the world.) So enjoy the fruits of my twisted labor my dear readers! As its set in 2002 Adam and Jay have their long blond hair; because let's face it, those two are just so much better with the hair. ;-)_

His feet pounded against the wet pavement as his lungs pulled in large gulps of humid air. It had rained during the night and despite the best efforts of his lover he still laced up his running shoes, tied back his hair and went out on his morning jog. He enjoyed his morning routine, and other than giving some time to himself to think, it also helped keep his long lithe legs toned so that his tights that were like a second skin didn't look like he had hams stuffed down them for his thighs. He stopped for a quick breather at the local paper stand and nodded at the newsy, smiling when the older man handed him a peanut bar and offered him a cold Gatorade.

Draining the bottle quickly he tossed it in the nearest waste can and started again; his eyes trained on the apartment building at the very end of the street. As he passed other pedestrians on the street he smiled; his brain already back in bed with his blond lover, their arms wrapped around one another as their lips teased lazy kisses to slowly heating skin until they were nothing more than a tangle of limbs in the middle of the bed. The image and his imagination made the last few yards terribly hard to make so he slowed to a walk and prayed that the rapidly hardening length in his jogging shorts wasn't too noticeable.

Luck must have been on his side because he made back to his apartment without any odd looks being cast at him or his genitaila. He stopped as he fitted his key in the lock; there were two men speaking on the other side of his door, one voice he knew better than his own and one that he thought he knew but couldn't quite place it. Afraid that his plans of spending some 'quality' time with his lover were dashed he slowly turned the key; the locking mechanism tumbling and clinking to place before the door swung open effortlessly. He come to a stop just inside the door when he spied his lover gently moving the chocolaty curls from the face of his best friend; the two men almost too close for comfort.

They seemed so wrapped up in one another that they didn't hear him enter so he cleared his throat; his hands going to rest on his hips as his lips turned down into a scowl. With a lazy smile his lover turned his eyes to him and smirked, beckoning him over with a curl of his finger.

"Glad you could make it back; I thought we were going to have to start with you." He practically purred as he looked over at the dark haired man. "Seeing as how I managed to wrangle Matt here from his guard dog for the day I figured we'd do something special."

The dark haired man rolled his eyes in exasperation and slapped his lover; his hand lingering longer than it should have on his chest; the smack turning into a caress.

"He's not my guard dog, Hunter is just…well he's Hunter. What else do you want me to say?" He laughed as he wet his plump lips.

The word special stuck in his mind and caused it to race as he tried to think of what would make the day special in any way. It wasn't either one of their birthdays, it was their anniversary, and they weren't do to do anything large in the wrestling ring, so the blank mind that he drew made it all that more worse as he was terrified that he had forgotten something important. With a sick looking smile he nodded to the two men and started towards the door of the bed room.

"I'll be right back then, I want to get a shower and change then we'll do whatever it is you two have planned."

His lover uncurled himself from the couch and moved over gracefully, grabbing him by the elastic of his jogging shorts and pulling him close, nipping at his lips.

"Shower yes, dressed no." The smile was downright sinful as he beckoned Matt to him and they shared a lingering kiss; tongues intertwined as he watched. When they broke apart they turned burning eyes to him and trailed twin fingers down his chest and then down over the straining short material. "Don't keep us waiting."

As one they turned and disappeared into the bedroom; the door shutting behind them quietly. He stood for a moment; blinking at the door before going over and pressing his ear to it, backing up and practically running for the shower when he heard Matt's muffled moan. The water didn't even have time to temp and the icy needles hitting his skin did nothing to cool his ardor as he scrubbed down; each part of his body getting rigorously rubbed until he was certain that his skin was free from the scent and slimy feel of his runners sweat. His hair hung in wet golden tendrils around his face and he just as quickly washed and shampooed that as well; his eyes stinging from the soap that had managed to work its way into his green orbs.

The water was barely shut off and he about fell face first into the toilet as his foot slipped on the slick bottom of the tub when he tried to leap from it in order to dry off. With a strangled yelp he righted himself in the nick of time and grabbed a towel from the rack and just as hurried as his shower had been dried himself off; wrapping the deep blue terry cloth towel around his waist and slowing his stride as he reached the door, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he opened the oaken panel. His though was taken away a moment later when he seen his lover sitting on the bed with Matt's lips around his impressive length.

A slight wave a jealously washed over him but it quickly evaporated as he was beckoned over; his lover reaching over Matt's shoulder to slap at the ample ass that was on display. He heard Matt's muffled whimper and like a moth to a flame he made his way over; the towel ending up in a rumpled heap on the floor during his trek. Biting down on his lip hard he fitted himself against the warm rounded humps and bent over Matt's back to take his lovers lips with his own; thrusting his tongue between his lips and pillaging the sweet recess before pulling back.

Between them Matt wriggled and whined; one of his hands wrapped around his angry looking erection and one helping him stroke the bit of hard flesh that he couldn't suck down his throat. Green met blue and they shared silent communication ending with his lips curling into a smirk as he dropped down to his knees and with his hands spread Matt's cheeks, baring the tight pucker to his eyes. With a light drag of his tongue he bathed the area, dipping the point of his tongue to tease. He felt Matt trembled and let out a hearty laugh as he released his lovers shaft with a wet pop to moan brokenly.

"A-adam…"

The broken plea his name had become was accompanied by his hips rolling and he left a hard slap to one rounded cheek.

"Ha..ah..fuck.."

"Prepare him." His lover commanded, the bottle lube that stayed in their night stand coming flying at him and hitting him in the forehead.

"Jay, you ass." He scowled as he rubbed the red mark. "You could have just tossed it on the bed."

Jay rolled his eyes and with one hand tangling in Matt's curls brought the Southerners lips back down over his member, thrusting down his throat. Chewing his lip nearly in two he spent a few more moments tormenting Matt with his tongue before he poured a liberal amount of the slicking liquid on his fingers and working into Matt's surprisingly tight passage. He thrust his fingers in time with Jay's thrusts into Matt's mouth, the two of them effectively filling the dark haired man and making him squirm uncontrollably as his bobbing shaft dripped copious amounts of shining pre-release down onto the floor.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he removed his fingers and getting up onto his knees seated himself fully in Matt; the tight gripping heat making him hiss as his fingers gripping Matt's hips tightly. Once more Matt's lips left Jay's cock as he let out a high pitched, almost painful sounded cry but it turned into a sobbed plea for him to fuck him hard and fast; his burning dark eyes looking over his shoulder as he dared him to do his worst. Taking up the challenge he drug his nails down the twin humps of Matt's ass and started to pound in and out; his hands moving up to anchor on his shoulders as his hips snapped out a fast tempo.

Not to be out done Jay started to thrust into Matt's mouth savagely; his breathy groans sounded as if they were being ripped from his soul as his eyes rolled back into his head. His gut started to coil as his orgasm built up and the closer he got the harder he slammed against Matt; the olive tan skin glowing faintly from the harsh skin to skin contact. As he was about to tip over all movement stopped and he let out a disappointed cry, trying to get that one last thrust into Matt's body to let him find completion. It didn't happen; Matt had clenched his muscles hard to keep any movement from happening.

"Move." Jay barked to Matt, pulling the dark hair to dislodge himself from Matt's mouth.

The Southerner pouted prettily before moving, taking up a seat next to Jay on the bed and lightly pumping himself as he tried to find his own release. Jay curled his finger at him and smirked as he patted his lap.

"C'mere Adam." He purred, his own fist stroking his saliva slicked organ slowly.

He shivered hard as he moved forward and settled himself into Jay's lap; the heavy organ resting between the cleft of his ass and sending his body into hyper overdrive. Jay ran a hand up over his thigh and back; pressing him close and teasing a kiss as he all but growled.

"You want me to fuck you Angel? Do you want me deep inside that pretty ass of yours?"

The words so filthy and out of character for Jay doubled the excitement in his gut and he nodded, moving slightly so that the engorged head of Jay's length prodded at his entrance. With his eyes screwed tight he quickly jerked back and impaled himself; the long, hard organ sliding home and filling him. His back arched and his hair brushed against his bare skin, making him shiver again as his nails curled into claws and marked Jay's chest. Slowly he started to move; each move bringing thickly veined shaft in contact with his prostate and sending him the top of the mountain again. Jay's lips left his as he laid back and his hands rested gently on his hips as he panted.

"Ride me Addy, fuck yourself on me."

He didn't need any more incentive, he started a quick pace; chasing his finish line as he left his mark on Jay's body with his nails. Everything ceased to exist as he lost himself in the feeling of Jay deep inside; stroking him intimately and just as he thought he was going finally jump off the edge of the cliff his eyes snapped open as a sudden warmth engulfed his straining member. Looking down he seen that Matt had positioned himself in just the right way so that Adam was buried back in his ass as his sorely neglected shaft was stuffed in Jay's mouth.

It didn't take long after that, the tight confines of Matt's ass around him and Jay's thick shaft pistoning in and out of him sending over with a loud wail. His eyes rolls back as his whole body spasmed; his seed spilling deep inside of Matt as his hips jerked and slammed down against Jay, his muscles clenching tightly around the thick shaft. His orgasm triggered Jay's and he moaned deep in his throat as he felt jet after hot jet shoot deep inside of his body; the expanding head hitting his prostate again and wringing one more jet of cum from him.

As they came down Matt let go, nearly screaming as he pumped his juices down Jay's throat. In a pile of trembling arms and legs they collapsed, Matt moving bonelessly over to the right side of Jay and he to Jay's left; both of them taking long, slow swipes to clean the leaked juices from Jay's lips and chin. With a large smile he pressed light kisses to Jay's lips and felt his eyes close slowly, fatigue from both his run and their exertions finally dragging him back down into a deep sleep.


End file.
